Frozen
by FireflySummer
Summary: As children, Thor and Loki were the best of friends, but as the years passed distance grew up between them for reasons unknown to Thor. It isn't until years later, after their parents' death, after the gates are finally opened and Thor's coronation interrupted by Frost Giants, that Loki's secret comes to light. Now it's up to Thor to bring Loki home before Asgard freezes.
1. Chapter 1

**So in the midst of finals, I've been working on this little tidbit. I saw Frozen last week, and loved it, and thought that the sister feels would benefit from an angsty Norse Bros twist. But not just angst, there will be a lot of fluff here too. Hopefully.**

**There will be spoilers for Frozen embedded in here (although it's an AU off of the Frozen canon, and it diverges at a number of points).**

**Onwards!**

* * *

On the night of the first auroras of the year, all was well in the little kingdom of Asgard. The rightful King and Queen ruled with an equanimity that had led their tiny country to prosperity, forging alliances through trade and trust that helped them defend from the attacks of the barbaric northern clans. The people slept in peace, without fear of wolves or raiders or frost giants.

All slept…except one.

The castle nursery, decorated in warm hues of red, green, and gold, housed the two little princes who, at the hour should have been fast asleep. But all it took was the auroras peeping through the glass before Prince Loki, the younger of the pair, had scrambled from his bundle of blankets to sit on the windowsill and watch the colors light up the sky.

He sat that way for a while, silently observing the displays of color with green eyes alight with mischief, only to be pulled away by a sound of distress from the only occupied bed in the room. On quiet feet, as to not alarm his dreaming brother, he approached the bed, pulling himself up to sit beside him.

Prince Thor, who was a couple years Loki's elder, tossed and turned, trapped deep in a nightmare, golden hair plastered against his forehead. With a gentle, hesitant hand, Loki reached out to cup his brother's face.

"Thor," he whispered, nudging him slightly, "Thor, wake up."

Startled blue eyes flew open, meeting the calm green ones with a look of intense relief. For a moment Thor struggled to regain his bearings completely, before pushing himself upright and grinning at his younger brother. Loki smiled back, keenly aware at how shaken his brother was by the nightmares, and that his smile was only a thin attempt to veil this fact.

"Hello Loki," said Thor, slowly beginning to settle, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"The sky is awake, and so am I," he replied, flopping over dramatically, "It reminded me of a story, is all."

"A story?" asked Thor, perking up immediately. Loki smiled. Thor was not much a scholar, but he would never turn away a tale.

"Yes. About the lights." Loki glanced to the window, where the auroras peaked through the spaces where he'd left the blinds thrown open. "They're little windows to Vahalla, and when they're shining down on us, it means that somebody up there misses us and wants to say hullo." Thor nodded along, still clearly unsettled but not wanting to discuss his nightmare. Loki sighed. "Want me to show you a trick?"

"A trick?" asked Thor, frowning. Loki did tricks quite frequently, most of them not particularly nice.

"Not like that," Loki said, catching his thoughts, "But you must promise not to tell anyone."

Thor grinned. _This_ kind of trick he could do. Loki returned the look, taking it as silent agreement.

"Watch closely," he said, raising his hands above his head just a little. Suddenly, a small orb radiating soft green light appeared, floating just above his outstretched palm. Thor's mouth dropped, but Loki was too concentrated to notice his incredulous look. A couple more sparks appeared, each slowly growing in size until it illuminated the tiny nursery.

So concentrated was the little prince that he did not notice the sudden chill that entered the room. Nor did he notice the deep blue hues that began to creep up from the tips of his fingers, inching slowly down his arms and under the long sleeves of his nightgown. However, it did not go unnoticed by Thor.

"Loki?" he said in an attempted whisper (because true whispering was completely out of the question for him).

"Shhhh."

But Thor was not to be deterred. "Loki, what's happened to your hands?"

Again, his younger brother paid him no heed, so out of curiosity Thor leaned forward and extended a hand, gently stroking his little brother's fine-boned hand. A pain like fire bit into his fingertips, and he fell back with a sudden cry, blackness appearing suddenly on the skin that had made contact with his brother.

The sound startled Loki, who jerked violently, the flurry of light and ice dancing out of his control. The rogue magic swirled, hitting the walls and bed, freezing sheets and toys solid, leaving trails of snow in their wake. They were so far out of control that he could not control it as a shaft arced back, striking Thor where he sat trembling with pain at the edge of his own bed.

Loki could only watch in horror as his big brother crumpled to the floor.

After the shock wore off, he tore out of the bed in a heartbeat, reaching out to grab his brother and shake him awake, but paused at the sight of his blue hands and Thor's frostbitten skin. For a moment he could not form words, could not form thoughts as the room continued to get colder. Tears came to his eyes, and attempted to fall, only to freeze halfway down his cheek.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed suddenly, when his mind finally caught up with him. "MOM!"

A moment later there were voices at the door as someone tried to slam the way through. Loki realized belatedly that he had accidentally frozen the entrance shut, and realized only then that he didn't know how to unfreeze them. His father, however, was a mighty man, and with a solid kick the door flew open, admitting his parents to the scene.

Frigga flew to them, eyes darting first to Loki, who recoiled in an attempt to save her form his blue hands. Then she noticed Thor, lying unmoving beside his bed. With a cry, she gathered him up in her arms, pulling him close to her heart.

"He's ice cold," she said, looking to Odin for some kind of answer, "What do we do?"

For a moment, Loki felt Odin's one eye drift over him, something sad and distant there. But then he moved on, as though bringing to light a memory long lost to him.

"I think I know somebody who can help," he said, picking Thor up as though he weighed nothing at all, "But we must hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who survived finals? Woot woot! (Well. By some definitions of survive. I'm dead inside.)**

**Anyways, here's an update. Up front I want to say that this story follows the basic storyline of Frozen, but with slight shifts in terms of character motivations and cultural backgrounds. **

**Also, if you're wondering (from the icon), Loki in Elsa's dress doesn't actually appear. My friend drew that and I just couldn't resist.**

**elevatortonowhere tumblr com/post/69935346524/elevatortonowhere-the-cold-never-bothered-me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was not the wind on his face—brought about from the speed at which his father (_father?_) drove the sleight—that bothered Loki. It was the fact that he should be feeling it a lot more than he should. There was supposed to be a chill in the air, judging by the way his mother's nose and cheeks had turned red in the lamplight. But to him, there was no chill, just the roaring as it passed by his ears. And that, more than anything, frightened him.

His hands lay idly in his lap, covered with thick gloves to hide the blueness that still marked his flesh. He tried to avert his eyes, tried not to think about that. But turning his head to any side didn't help any. The frost that trailed silently behind their sleigh, the fierce worry in Odin's eye, the terror in his mother's, and Thor…Thor hadn't stirred, hadn't made a sound. He lay bundled in Frigga's arms more silent than he had ever imagined his brother, who did not quiet even in his sleep, capable of.

Several times he tried to speak, but for the first time in his young life found the words dried up, dying in his throat before they even reached his lips. And so he sat in silence as they road through the dark hills and forests with nothing but the not-chill wind for company.

After what seemed an eternity they broke through the forest, the trees replaced by rocks and shrubs as the coastal lands gave way to the foothills. There were paths to take the sleigh onwards to the high mountain, where the ice men and the hunters made their homes; however, Odin did not take this path. Instead, he continued straight into the foothills, until the land became impassable due to its crags rocks.

"We'll walk from here," he said, getting to his feet and sweeping Thor into his arms to allow Frigga to stand. Without another word he strode off into the foothills, expecting the others to follow. Frigga did so without hesitation, and Loki only a heartbeat after, feeling more and more out of place in the shadows they cast.

Between the light cast by the auroras overhead and the lantern that Frigga held aloft, they managed to descend into the treacherous almost-valley while avoiding the many pits and traps. What Odin hoped to find though, Loki could not guess, because so far as he could tell there was no sign of life aside from the plants that swayed in the low breeze.

At long last, their trek ended in a bowl-like fixture at the lowest point in the area, with steppes carving the way naturally to its center. Boulders littered the ground in every direction, and without a second though Odin strode forward clutching Thor in his arms.

"I seek an audience with the Mountain King," he said loudly, into the thin air. There was a pause, as though he expected something to happen. Loki held his breath, counting one second….then two….then—

"There _is_ not king of the mountain," came a voice from directly behind them. However, it was not the gruff voice of the mountain king or any that they had imagined his kin, but the soft tones of a young girl. With a start and a turn, they saw that they were being addressed by a young girl wearing seemingly outlandish clothing, who stood atop one of the nearest boulders, watching them keenly. She did not look terribly different from the other girls Loki had met, albeit briefly, with brown hair cut a little unevenly and similarly brown eyes that seemed to take in all the light around her. "But it was you kind that saw to that."

For a moment, all seemed at a loss as to what to say, but Frigga was the first to recover her voice. She turned to the child full-on with a maternal smile that put them all a little more at ease. "I have heard rumor of you. The ghost child of the mountains."

"I am the spirit that guards this place," replied the girl without fear, "I am the protector."

"I have no doubt you are its protector," Odin spoke up, "But you are human, by all accounts. Please, we mean no harm here. I am King Odin of Asgard, and I come to find aid."

The girl seemed ready to say something more, but suddenly the rock beneath her feet shifted, startling her enough that she closed her mouth and instead slid to the ground as the rock got to its feet. In the place of what Loki had once thought to be a boulder was now a man, or very nearly so. His complexion was dark and craggy and clothing akin to those of the girl, but he stood only a little below the height of normal man. As the man uncurled and stood at his full height, the other boulders surrounding them followed suit, and in a moment they were surrounded by the stone-creatures. Loki watched in wide-eyed wonder until his eyes caught on the girl, who had taken shelter under the arm of the one whose back she'd been standing upon, glaring daggers at the lot of them.

"King Odin," said their leader with a bow, "You will have to forgive my daughter, Jane."

Odin raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the child. "Your daughter?"

"My foster daughter," he amended, "Her parents belonged to one of the human clans of the north. They were attacked by wolves two winters ago, and we did not arrive in time to save them."

"Jane Foster, is it then?" asked Odin, "And to whom do I address myself?"

" Selvig of the Jotnar of the Valley," the stone man bowed deeply, "We welcome you, King Odin, as we do not with any others of your kind, as we are indebted to you. To what honor do we have of this audience?"

"I have a request," he replied, lowering himself so that Selvig could see the child he had cradled in his arms. For a moment, Selvig bent over Thor, before extending a hand and allowing a light to well up between his outstretched palm and Thor's unmoving face.

"How can this be?" he asked after a moment, "This is the Ice Magic of the Jotnar of the North Mountain, nearly identical to King Laufey's. But that clan was wiped out during the rebellion and purge." Selvig seemed deeply troubled for a moment before turning his eyes to Odin once more. "Have they returned to seek revenge?"

"No," replied Odin, who then turned to glance back at Loki, who hid in the shadows of his parents. "Loki, would you come here a moment." Slowly, his heart freezing in his chest, Loki strode forward to meet his father and the jotun. "Would you remove your gloves?"

Slowly, mechanically, as though he watched a stranger do so, he tugged the cloth that hid his hands from sight, horrified to see that the deep blue coloration remained. Now he could see that there were also raised markings that had not been there before, and he looked over them in sick fascination, like a bug he'd caught in the garden. Around him he could hear the murmuring, although he could not tell whether it was for good or ill.

"You are not the only to have fostered another's child," Odin said, and suddenly Loki's eyes snapped to his father, confusion and then horror flooding his mind. "I introduce to you my son, Prince Loki of Asgard."

"Those are the markings of Laufey," said Selvig at length, "How did this come to be?"

"It was at the end of the purge, when my father, King Bor, was killed in that last battle and before I ascended to the throne. I fought in that battle as well, and I walked among the carnage and saw that day the legacy that I was to lead, thinking that the jotnar truly were the monsters I was raised to think they were. But as I walked among the corpses, I heard the cry of a child."

"An infant had been abandoned in the midst of the battle, too small for the tribes of the North Mountain, small even for a human child." Odin paused, glancing down at Loki with a warmth that made some of the fear inside him thaw, just a little bit. "When I held my son for the first time, I saw the world as I never had before and resolved to change the mindless hatred that exists between us. As I've watched my boy grow I have wondered time and time again who the monsters of that bloody conflict truly were."

"All played a part," Selvig countered, looking Loki over, "He is powerful, to hold onto that form reflexively. Is this the first you've seen of his other powers?"

"Yes," Odin replied, "We did not know they had taken another form until tonight."

"My boy, would you please tell me what happened?" asked Selvig, meeting the boy's fearful green eyes, "You needn't be worried, what happened here wasn't your fault."

"It was…Thor had a nightmare. And I…I wanted to do a magic trick to cheer him up." Suddenly Loki's eyes were brimming with tears that he tried to force down and away, but failing completely. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," Selvig replied, laying a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder, "You love your brother, don't you?" Loki nodded, the tears still leaking as he tried hard to blink them away.

"Is Thor going to die?" he squeaked at length, the fear and heaviness of the question bringing the tears anew.

"Of course not. You've simply given him a brain freeze."

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Like when you eat too much snow?"

"Exactly that," Selvig paused, placing a hand on Thor's forehead, "It was a lucky thing, though, that you did not strike his heart. A frozen heart is nearly impossible to thaw, but the mind…well, the mind can be persuaded." There was a pause as light again welled up beneath the stone man's hand. "The easiest way to go about this is to seal away the memories of Prince Loki's power."

"He'll forget me?"

"Not you. Just what you are, and what you can do." Selvig smiled. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." The light faded, and Thor relaxed and let out a long sigh. In an instant, Frigga was there, holding her boy and checking him. Already, Loki could see the color returning to his cheeks, and he felt the relief welling up. "He needs to rest now."

"Thank you," Odin said, sincerity resounding in his voice. "Thank you so very much."

"No, it is merely repaying a debt," replied Selvig, "It was you who outlawed the hunts and did not drive us further from our heartland. For that, my tribe is in your debt."

The small family turned to go, but before they had a chance Selvig had a hand on Loki's shoulder once more.

"Prince Loki," he said, voice low and urgent, "There is something you must know. I can see that your family loves you, but know that the rest of the world will not echo that sentiment. There are too many poisoned years of blood for them to not look at you and see the monsters they tell their children of at night. You have the potential to change that, and your powers could do much good…but they will also bring fear, and hatred."

"He has nothing to fear," Frigga said suddenly, "We will protect him."

"And when you cannot?"

"By that time," she replied with a sharp smile, "It is they who will need protection from him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everybody! I've got a present for you guys! **

**Hope you are all having a lovely holiday, and thank you to Ordis, TMNTLover2, Kurisuta, KyuubiPandoraChan,Guest, alexdemyx, and DiBellah for reviewing. It is very much appreciated.**

* * *

Three:

Although he could not see the entirety of his room from his cozy nest in his blankets, Thor knew something was amiss the moment he opened his eyes. For starters, it was midday, and he _never_ slept through even the dawn. It was one aspect of his personality that Loki, who preferred the shadows and moonlight, growled at him for, every time he dragged his younger brother from beneath the covers to start on the day's adventures.

The second was less obvious, and more just…a sense. A sense of space, as though overnight the room had become more cavernous.

Out of curiosity, Thor roused himself only to have this suspicion confirmed. The second half of the room, decorated with gold and green, was empty of bed, toys, and all else resembling Loki.

"LOKI!" There was a momentary panic, and he was almost out of his bed only to be stopped by a maternal voice.

"Loki's not here, Thor." Thor turned a wide-eyed look to his mother, who he had not noticed sitting at his bedside. There was a shadow of relief on her face for a reason he couldn't name, but it came with a look of sadness.

"Where'd he go?" Thor asked, continuing his scramble out of the bed covers. "And why didn't he take me?"

"He's not gone far," replied the queen, making a half-hearted attempt to stop the golden child. "It's just…he needs space, Thor. And we thought it was time that you both had your own rooms."

"He's getting his own room?" asked Thor dubiously, "But I'm older. I should get mine first. Loki's just a baby!"

"You are getting your own room. So you're equals."

"Nuh-uh. Not when I'm stuck with the _old_ room." Thor looked ready to pursue the argument further, but his mother was giving him _that_ look, and he was smart enough to know when to stop arguing. Especially when there were better things to do. He slid fully off the bed, caring nothing that he was still in his pajamas, and high-tailed it out of the room before his mother could react.

"Where are you going Thor?" she called after him, in a tone that suggested that she knew very well where he was headed.

"To find Loki!" It didn't occur to him until he was halfway down the hall that he had no idea where they'd hid Loki's bedroom. But that only made him more determined, because this was no different than any other game of hide and seek. For several minutes, there was the sound of doors slamming opened and closed as Thor carefully checked every room for his absent brother. However, he knew that he'd hit the jackpot when he came to a door that had been decorated with deep green insignias very much in Loki's style, and ran at the door full speed—

—only to slam into it full-force, the wood not budging beneath any of his childhood might. The force sent him bouncing back and sprawling on his backside, staring uncomprehendingly as though the door would melt away. Then, true to form, he was back on his feet and ramming full-on into it. It took thrice more before he finally ended that attempt and attacked the doorknob with enough gusto.

"LOKILOKILOKI!" he shouted at the keyhole, aiming a kick at the base, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! C'MON, LEMME IN! LOKI!" His furious yelling only came to an end only because he ran short on breath. And only as he quieted did he hear the even quieter answer.

"No Thor. Please go away." There was something so sad and desperate in the tone that Thor froze, trying to comprehend the words.

"But…but _why_!?" he demanded incredulously.

A moment of silence, and the quiet voice came again. "Just…go away."

"Come away from the door, Thor," Frigga said, appearing suddenly at his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But…why?" he asked, still staring incredulously at the door before him, willing it to shift and open and reveal his green-eyed brother. "Why?"

"I told you…he just needs space Thor. Now, I'll bet you're hungry." Now that she mentioned it, the little boy could feel his stomach grumbling, "I'll bet there's something yummy for you down in the kitchens."

"But it's not mealtime."

"That's never stopped you before."

Taking that as explicit permission, Thor, with a backwards glance at the closed door, loped off down the hall in his night clothes. Frigga watched him, waiting until he was out of sight, before knocking gently on the locked door.

"Go _away_," came the reply, more snappy and testy than before, "I _don't want to talk to you_."

"Not even me?" Frigga asked, "Thor's gone now." She had barely counted three seconds before the latch came undone and the door was flying open, Loki peering out at her with tears frozen to his cheeks. Behind him, she could see his bedroom, decorated with the frost and snow and ice that he had unknowingly unleashed in his attempts to restrain himself. The queen swept into the room, attempting to catch the little boy into her arms.

"No! Don't!" Loki recoiled, although his eyes silently yearned for the physical affection. He showed his blue hands before her, still unchanged from that night almost a fortnight ago. "I don't…want to hurt you."

"I brought you a present then," she replied, pulling a pair of gloves from some hidden pocket of her dress, "Should this help?" Loki eyed her gift for a minute before reaching a fragile blue hand and taking hold of the cloth. Carefully he slipped them over, flexing them until he was sure they fit. Before he had a chance to recoil again, Frigga bent down and caught his hands up in hers, entwining their fingers and holding them tight and close. "See now?"

The last wall broke down and Loki threw himself into his mother's arms, clinging desperately to her and trying to hold back the sobs. Frigga rubbed soothing circles into his back, murmuring comforting things until the trembling slowed and the freezing tears stopped coming.

"There now dear, you're all right," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his black hair, "Why did you lock the door? Surely your father didn't tell you to do that."

"No," came the reply, muffled in her dress. "But…Thor. What if it happens again? But this time I freeze his heart?" There were other thoughts there, hidden in his too-bright mind. Without Thor, Asgard would have no heir, because no matter what everybody else though, Loki wasn't really a prince. No matter what his parents said, the people would never let a Jotun sit on their throne. And even more than that…he loved Thor. More than anything else in the whole wide world. And he would lock himself away, no matter how much it hurt him or Thor, if it meant keeping his big brother safe from the monster.

Loki spoke none of these words out loud, and yet Frigga seemed to sense them all, hugging her boy tighter to her.

"There now," she said, "Everything will be fine. If you need to lock the door for now, then do what you must, but it's only so long before Thor will grow big enough to break it down, whether or not you want him to." She paused, ruffling his hair a bit. "Would you like me to tell you a secret, Loki?"

"A secret?"

"Yes, my dear. One between just you and me." Loki sat up more fully to see her face, eyes wide with unspoken anticipation. He nodded, and she smiled, lifting a hand gracefully into the air. A little orb of light, more formed and beautiful than anything Loki had yet managed, formed just above her fingertips, not unlike the spell that he had first shown Thor.

"You can do it too!" he breathed, "Are you…?"

"No, I am not," she replied, "But long ago, our people could also call upon the magic that runs through the earth. And a little bit was passed on to me." Loki tentatively poked at the light, sensing that it would not hurt him. "I am not as powerful as you are…but I can teach you what I know. How would you like that?"

In response, Queen Frigga was bundled into the tightest hug a child Loki's age could give. She returned it wholly, and though neither of them noticed, for a moment the ice around them seemed to thaw.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Time passed as time does, the years widening like a chasm. The two princes were spoken of frequently in the town: one bright and golden, one dark and shadowy, both equally handsome and mysterious. For neither often showed their faces in the village beneath, and so the villagers were left only to speculation.

Within the castle though, the two boys grew to be equally strangers to each other. Thor, for all his best efforts, could never open the door, even when he became strong enough to break it down himself. He only glimpsed his younger brother as a shadow, at mealtimes or at formal setting, sometimes when they listened to their father and his councilors in their boring meetings about trade. In all honesty, it drove Thor wild, that there was nobody to speak with other than the servants that were, in his opinion, older than dirt.

The year he turned sixteen, three years short of his coming-of-age, something finally seemed to give. The King and Queen had left to the Southern Isles to attend the coronation of their eldest princess, the first in a line of fourteen, and had left their two boys and the kingdom in the custody of the council.

He had never given up his habit of knocking on Loki's door every morning, asking if his brother would not come out to join him. He received a routine denial, if any answer at all, so it came as a surprise when the green door, with a worn mark from his hand, swung open suddenly, revealing his brother.

The sight almost took his breath away, because there stood Loki, clad in his green clothing and somehow making gloves in summertime look complementary. He bore a striking figure of pale skin and dark hair, and Thor hadn't quite realized that his younger brother was very nearly his height. There was also a nervousness there, and they found themselves both at a loss for words.

"Loki," Thor spoke first, finding his tongue twisted around the words, "I—what—"

"If I am not mistaken, you have asked me to follow you through your morning routine—heaven knows what that may be—for some years now. Shall I take it that you rescind your offer now that you see what company you truly sport?"

The words were smooth and silver and biting, but laced with uncertainty and fear. Thor wondered when Loki had become so good with words, since he certainly hadn't offered him so many in a long while.

"No!" Thor replied, stumbling where his brother found solace, "I…please! I would love to have you come with me! I only fear that it will…bore you, compared to your usual activities." Whatever those were. Thor truly hadn't the slightest how his brother spent his waking hours, locked away in his bedroom. But this change…it was something he had _dreamed _of for years, and intended to take it.

Loki, hesitantly, stepped from his room and followed him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a good day, although it was filled with nothings. Loki was still hesitant, that was clear, and pulled away sharply whenever Thor so much as brushed against him. But despite the anxiety on both their parts, it did not take long to find the bond they had shared so many years before. Something clicked in their personalities, as it always had, and with a rush of warmth Thor remembered the younger brother he so dearly, dearly loved.

It was a good day. More than that…it was the _best_ day.

And as Thor left Loki at his bedroom that night, he asked tentatively, "Shall I see you tomorrow then, brother?"

Loki smiled at him then, slowly. "Yes, brother. I think…I should hope to see you tomorrow, and many days after."

It was the first lie that Thor ever recalled Loki telling him.

For the news came in the night of the King and Queen, and how their ship had been drowned on a storm-tossed sea. And though there were funerals and mourning throughout the entire kingdom, Loki's door did not open again.

* * *

**Should anybody ask, this is the tally of characters that we've got:**

**Loki: Elsa**

**Thor: Anna**

**Selvig: 'Grandfather' Troll**

**Jane: Kristoff**

**Odin/Frigga: Unnamed(?) King and Queen**

**There are going to be a whole slew of characters forthcoming, including some cameos, so this is going to be fun.**

**Also, I thought that in this version, with Frigga helping Loki control his powers a point would come where he would actually think himself controlled enough to re-enter society. However, his mother's death pushes him over the edge again. Poor kid.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
